leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-89.214.30.30-20130303025828/@comment-4131177-20130305072448
As an escape, is far too unreliable and situational. I don't have to elaborate that, it is a simple fact. You have to have a minion behind you, and you have to not have used it in the last 8 seconds (when maxed, take nto consideration that you are usually ganked several times before that happens). Even the MS-Bonus of is more reliable. I dont see as a reliable escape tool working. Even if so: for an escape tool to work, you need to have it off cooldown (if you have it on 8 seconds cooldown when you are ganked, you are most likely dead when the jungler has CC, taking into account that the chances that you can dash on two minions who both appear to be in your escape direction is extremely unlikely, thats the case for one minion maximum). Now: what is poke? Poke is dealing damage in a small time window while giving the enemy not enough time to respond in that time window, and thereby come out ahead in the trade by inflicting more damage than he can reflect in the same time. So saying it is for poke and not for damage makes no sense, since poke is all about the damage you deal. If you don't care about the enemy receiving damage, then you don't have to poke. That said: Maxing gains the ability 30 damage per rank, so using twice and then disengaging will not deal a lot of damage, even when maxed. If you would max instead, you would already get 18 damage increase (due to 's scaling) on level one. At level two, maxing it drops off to 24 damage increase for , i see that. Imagine you would max to the end now. You would have 42 scaling damage on then, that's 78 damage LESS than maxing . However, when you maxed instead, this will mean that will do 84 more damage due to its scaling. So, as you already see, your burst is higher when maxing (also when trading with active, you deal 35 extra AD with each hit. During those 3 seconds you do at least 3 autoattacks, that equals 105 bonus damage already, so actually you would already have a damage increase without ) So, even when you just combo with ONLY your skills, this would mean that you still come out ahead in terms of burst damage. However, on top of that, also every single autoattack deals more damage, and you don't poke without autoattacking at least once, on top of that you are able to max second instead of third, on top of that your exchanges while is active hit so much harder because you autoattack super-fast and every single autoattack is enhanced with the , on top of that your last-hitting improves, on top of that '''you return significant portion of magic-damage. I would appreciate if you back up your arguments. Maybe you are right''', but you need to show me that you are by supporting your statements with more than "nothing"...